whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Auslly VS Miggie
Auslly VS Miggie is a competition between two popular Disney series. Miggie shippers state that Miggie is now the most popular shipping on Disney, whereas Auslly shippers argue that Auslly still keeps its throne. Comparison Auslly Auslly is between Austin and Ally from the 2011 DCOS Austin & Ally. In the first episode, Rockers & Writers, Austin and Ally become musical partners. In the third episode, Secrets & Songbooks, Austin starts to believe Ally has a crush on him, but is proved wrong. Later, in Club Owners & Quincenearas, Austin dances with Ally after her crush blows her off. In the Season 2 episode Girlfriends & Girl Friends, Ally develops a crush on Austin. In Campers & Complications, Austin realizes his feelings for Ally. In Chapters & Choices, they kiss. In Partners & Parachutes, they become a couple. In Couples & Careers, Austin and Ally go on their first date and breakup to save their friendship. In Tunes & Trials, they reveal that they still like each other. Finally, it's rumored that in Fresh Starts & Farewells, they have an un-blocked kiss before Austin leaves for tour, it's unknown if they get back together. Quotes "'''''There's no way I could make it without you."'' Ally, reading a card Austin got her. ''"It's obvious Ally and I should be together!"'' Austin, "misspeaking". ''"I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you."'' Austin, just before he kisses Ally. ''"Ally, I wanna be with you!"'' Austin, telling Ally he likes her, not his ex-girlfriend. '''Austin: "'''''What comes next?"'' '''Ally: "'''''If you want a friend!"'' '''Austin: "'''''Friend! I like that."'' '''Austin: "'''Are you sure you don't wanna use a ''stronger word?"'' '''Austin: "'''''I dunno. I just don't wanna ruin our... song."'' '''Austin: "'''''Yeah! Why start a new one and ruin the great song we already have!"'' Austin and Ally, discussing the "song". Austin: What's the last powerful emotion you experienced? Ally: *Smiling* Love. Austin: *Blushing* Really? Miggie Miggie is between Maddie and Diggie from the 2013 DCOS Liv & Maddie. In the first episode, Twin-a-Rooney, Maddie reveals to Liv that she has a crush on Diggie. After nearly embarrassing herself in front of Diggie, Maddie reveals that she can't ask Diggie out because "that means she would lose the advantage, and if she loses the advantage, she loses the game. And she DOES NOT LOSE. Bam! What?!" Liv then attempts to help Maddie by dressing up as her and asking Diggie out, but Diggie turns her down. However, later, Diggie comes to talk to Maddie, and reveals that he just said no because he knew it was Liv, and claims that he knows her, even though Liv has her face (to which Maddie squeals to the camera). He then asks her to the dance. Maddie accepts, but asks if this means she wins. Diggie says it doesn't, because it means that he gets to take her to the dance. Maddie blushes, but claims that "That's why losers say! Bam! What?!" Quotes '''Maddie: "'''''I have something I have been DYING to tell you about."'' '''Liv: "'(gasps) This is about a boy!"'' '''Maddie: "'''''How did you know?!"'' '''Liv: "'''''When you're nervous you still play with that charm bracelet I gave you. So! Is he cuuuute?"'' '''Maddie: ''"Are you nosey and sparkly?"'' Liv: ''"Eeee! Then he is cute!"'' Maddie and Liv talking about Diggie. Diggie: "'''''Sup Rooney!"'' '''Maddie: "'(quickly gets into a "cool" position) Sup, Diggie."'' Maddie trying to act cool for Diggie. '''Diggie: "'''''I wanted to tell you... why I said no to the dance..."'' '''Maddie: "'''''Well. This couldn't get anymore awkward."'' '''Joey: "'''''COMING THROUGH, WE HAVE A BRO-CAVE TO DISSEMBLE!"'' '''Maddie: "'''''Oh look... it got more awkward..."'' Diggie about to talk to Maddie, and Joey and Parker ruining the moment. '''Diggie: "'''''Your sister may have the same face but... I know you."'' '''Maddie: "'(to camera, in interview form) Eeeeep!"'' Diggie being sweet, and Maddie reacting. '''Maddie: "'''''Just to be clear... I won this, right?"'' '''Diggie: "'''No. I won... because I get to take ''you to the dance."'' '''Maddie: "'(blushes) ...THAT'S WHAT LOSERS SAY! BAM! WHAT?!"'' A touching moment... of Maddie being a winner. ''"By the way, I am NOT wearing a dress to that dance!"'' Maddie telling Diggie her standards. ''"Whoa... I think I swallowed my gum...!"''' ''Diggie's reaction to Maddie's outfit for the dance. Polls Which one is more likely to date? Auslly Miggie Neither Both Which one is cuter? Auslly Miggie Neither Both Who is more likely to make the first move? Austin/Diggie Ally/Maddie Austin/Maddie Ally/Diggie Diggie- Auslly won't date! Maddie- Auslly won't date! Austin- Diggie won't date! Ally- Diggie won't date! Neither's gonna date! Competitors AusllyGators These are people who ship Auslly more than Miggie! *Esther :) (Bombom6206) *Melody (AustinAllyR5&More!) NUMBER ONE AUSLLY FAN RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!! *Corey <3 *Jayla (= <3 *KLA <3 <3 <3 *Rocky (Duh) *Mel <3 <3 <3 *Hannah (Allylovesaustin) <3 *Megan <3 :D *Perry :D *Scream <3 <3 <3 *Cuppycake *Krissy!! <3 Auslly for life! *''Add your name above if you ship Auslly more than Miggie!'' MiggieMonkeys These are people who ship Miggie more than Auslly! *Nutter Butter *Madi *''Add your name above if you ship Miggie more than Auslly!'' Images Auslly Auslly dance.jpg Untitled (6)auslly.png KEEP CALM AUSLLY.jpg Auslly - What s a soulmate.png Auslly forever.jpg AusllyPiano.jpg AusllyInWhite.jpg Auslly 10.jpg Auslly 9.jpg Love Auslly.jpg Auslly 8.jpg Auslly 7.jpg Auslly 6.jpg Auslly hug 2.jpg Keep calm and ship auslly.jpg Auslly 5.jpg Auslly kiss.jpg Auslly hug.jpg Auslly 3.jpg Auslly.jpg Auslly 2.jpg Auslly T&T.png AusllyByMarley.jpg AUSLLYYYYYYYYY.jpg You don't ship Auslly.gif AUSLLY.png Auslly Pic 11.jpg AUSLLY kiss.jpg In the rain, auslly.jpg AUSLLY kiss 2.jpg Auslly2.jpg Ausllyforever.jpg Austin+Ally=Auslly.jpg A&A IN BLUE.jpg Auslly 7272.jpg Auslly-Love-auslly-32310981-748-1067.jpg Tumblr static raura 3.png Tumblr mfxadgc3Qy1rt53r3o1 500.jpg OMG.jpg Miggie miggie1.png Category:Ships Category:Shippers Category:Auslly Category:Miggie Category:Love Category:Parings Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Shippings Category:Awesomeness Category:Cute Category:Gallery Category:Pictures Category:Awesome Category:Awsome Category:Us! Category:Adorable Category:Romance Category:Competition Category:Madi Category:Cool Category:VS.